


Draig Dw I

by TyrannasaurAceCircus



Series: Torchwood But Dialogue [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drunkenness, Humor, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read, Random & Short, welsh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 16:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21395305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrannasaurAceCircus/pseuds/TyrannasaurAceCircus
Summary: Ianto when he's drunk
Relationships: Gwen Cooper & Jack Harkness & Owen Harper & Ianto Jones & Toshiko Sato
Series: Torchwood But Dialogue [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542481
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Draig Dw I

**Author's Note:**

> Stemmed from a conversation I had with a friend on tumblr and duolingo  
@nowhere-dawn-death-phan is their name

"Draig dw i"

"Excuse me?"

"He's drunk Owen."

"Yeah, but what'd be say Gwen?"

'Nothing important."

"Draig dw i! Gwen…draig dw i."

"I know Ianto."

'What'd he say, Gwen? Tosh?"

"I'm not sure Owen, my Welsh isn't perfect."

"Draig…draig dw i."

"Ianto, mate. I ain't Welsh."

"How long have you been in Wales, Owen? And you haven't picked up a word of Welsh?"

"Jack! Dw i'n hoffi cwrw."

"Uh…yes?"

"Don't you lecture me, Harkness, I know some Welsh."

"Go on."

"Bore da is good morning."

"Everyone knows that Owen."

"Shut up Gwen."

'DRAIG DW I!"

"Please translate Gwen."

"Nope."

"Why?"

"It more fun watching you be confused."

"You're a cruel woman Cooper'

"Oh hush Jack. C'mon Ianto, home time!"

"DRAIG. DW. I! DRAIG. DW. I!"

"Why is he drunk anyway?"

"Owen wanted to see how many Ianto could take."

"Ah…I'd rather not know how many it was, thanks Tosh."

"Someone please help me get him to the car!"

"I'm coming, Gwen!"

"Thank you, Jack."

"C'mon Tosh, what d'you think he's saying?"

"Owen…oh alright, I think he called himself a dragon."

**Author's Note:**

> (The welsh should be correct, sorry if it isn't.)
> 
> Draig dw i - I am a dragon  
Dw i'n hoffi cwrw - I like beer
> 
> Comments, Kudos, and Criticism are always appreciated.  
Tumblr - @drjekyll-is-gay  
I have a HTTYD discord (none rp) in my tumblr bio, anyone is free to join :)
> 
> Everything is also posted on fanfiction.net


End file.
